


All About Us

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck a summaries <br/>Draco has been ignoring Harry<br/>Sorry if this is bad, my first Drarry fic ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

“Enough is enough. Make a decision or your friends will for you. I'm not going to fight you every time you have doubts, Potter. Until you make arrangements or what ever it is you do, let's just take a break.” 

That was the last thing Draco had said to Harry before the break. Now that the holidays were through, his friends had relaxed on the entire situation. Though the difficulties had only increased for Harry. Malfoy was ignoring him.   
\-- -  
Soon days past, then weeks. Time flew and the remainder of the relationship grew apart. Harry could only assume Draco wanted to end it. 

“Harry, you're oddly quiet. Did something happen between you and Draco?” Hermione sat next to him in front of the fire. 

“I don't want to talk about it, Hermione.”

“Something's obviously bothering you, mate. Did the bloke dump you?”

“Ronald!” She hissed. “You're being rather insensitive.”

“He didn't…break up with me. At least I don’t think he did. He hasn't been talking to me since Ginny outed us in potions class.” 

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. “Have you tried talking to him? Leave him a note or something, Harry.”

“Ron's right, just try talking to him. If he cares about you then he'll understand.” Hermione smiled softly. 

“I guess you're right, there's no point in not trying. I'll find a way.”  
\- - -  
Harry stood in the bathroom on the seventh floor, waiting for Malfoy.   
“You wanted to see me?” Draco spoke, his voice echoing. The sudden noise startled Harry.

“Yes. We need to talk.”

“Agreed.” Draco took a step closer, then another.   
“You've been avoiding me, Malfoy.”

“We stop shagging and now we're back to a last name basis? I called the break for your own good, Potter. Weaslebee blew the whistle and we both lost friends. I assumed you didn't want to be seen with me. Was I right?”

“No, you're a bloody idiot!” He groaned. “Of course you'd assume that I didn't want to be seen with you. If I cared about my image so much why would I call it off with Ginny, crushing everyone's expectations? Why would I publicly admit I'm unhappy? I don't care what other people think of me Malfoy because I'm not self-centered! Do you really think I'm that coldhearted?!” He covered his eyes, a soft sob escaping his lips. 

Draco approached him, cupping his cheeks. “I'm here, aren't I? You're not allowed to push me away, Potter.” He slowly backed Harry into the cold tile wall, capturing his lips.   
Harry pulled back a bit, then Draco wiped his tears. “I'm sorry I avoided you. I should've asked what you wanted.”   
Harry leaned in for another kiss, gripping his forearms. 

“Don't get snot all over me, Potter.” Draco teased, using his sleeve to wipe the other's tears. 

“So, You're not breaking up with me then?” Harry asked, his eyes flickering away.

Draco sighed. “Tch. Now who’s the bloody idiot. You belong to me Potter, whether you like it or not.” He leaned down to kiss his neck possessively. “That's not all you wanted to talk about, is it?” He faced Harry. “Well, spit it out already.”

“You never told me when you developed feelings for me.”  
“Last year.. Halloween.”

Harry couldn't help but smile. “Remember during the House party when you pulled me into the closet and we snogged like teenagers?”

“I knew you were more than a rule-abiding stuck up goody two shoes.”

“Then remember the first time we shagged?”

“How could I forget? It was at Honeydukes. I think it's fair to say that that was the best use for your invisibility cloak.”

“It’s your fault for practically shoving your hand down my pants.”

“I wouldn't have if you weren't whispering those naughty things in my ear.”  
\- - -  
Draco held Harry from behind as they laid in bed, kissing down his neck. “I like make-up shags. Maybe we should fight more often.”

“Not a chance, Malfoy.” He turned his head to kiss the other. 

“I see one, you know?”

“See what Draco?”

“This going somewhere. A future…if you will.”

“The great Draco Malfoy being soppy? Will your father hear about this too?”

“Don't you dare, Potter. I'm being serious.” 

Harry turned to him. “So does that mean there's something you’d like to tell me?” He sighed softly, tracing over the scar on Draco’s torso. 

“I love you, Potter.” He kissed the back of Harry's hand.   
His face heated up, cuddling closer to his lover. “I love you too…Malfoy..”


End file.
